To Still Love or Not To Still Love?
by Yuki11492
Summary: When I was younger I didn't know, until High School that I was in love with my childhood friend Sasuke.He felt the same so we went out until that day he betrayed me and after all these years I've moved on, but now in college I meet him again.


**Hey guys what's up guess whose back XD. Yeah I know it has been awhile since I've done anything, but I thought up a new story for you guys how you enjoy and tell me what you think so I know if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I used to have a really close friend who I've known all my life Sasuke... It wasn't until we entered high school did I realize that what I felt was more then a friend I was in love. I confessed to him one day. He was quite shocked at first, but he felt the same. We went out for about a year until I came over his house one day when his parents were out. I went into his room, but what I found was something that broke my heart. Sasuke was in bed with a girl from our class Sakura. I couldn't believe what I saw my heart sank and tears fell down my face. He looked at me in shock. He tried to say something, but I ran away without looking back.

That day I was going to tell him that I was moving overseas because of my dad's job that week, but after what I saw I just left without telling him. Sasuke was my first for everything wether it be my first kiss or sex. I loved him and I thought he did too. I didn't think I was ever going to come back, but I did to go to college. Right now I've been a freshmen at Konoha University for about 5 months now. I'm even seeing someone. He's my sempai who is 2 years older than me named Gaara. We've been together for 3 months now. He's very kind and gentle with me. We haven't gone far besides kissing, but that's fine with him he's just happy that I'm happy. He's so patient with me and doesn't talk much. He has told me he loves to hear me talk. Oh right forgot to mention how we met.

It was during my first day, I got lost and I was running late to class when I bumped into him. At frist he looked kinda scary, but he helped me find my class just in time. After that we consistently ran into each other. Well I should say I ran into him I mean literally ran into him every morning to class. He never got mad. He found me cute and we hanged out a lot during break. I really began to fall for him so I about 3 months ago I confessed and he told me that he really cared about me too and was would love to go out with me, so here we are.

"Naruto..."

"Hm..."

"Naruto..get up" I felt someone shake me slightly.

"No..." I roll over and cover myself with my blanket.

I could hear a sigh and felt my bed sink a little. Then right at my ear I felt a slight blow of air. "WAAAAH" I feel off my bed and covered my left ear feeling my face heating up.

I heard a slightly chuckle, "I see your ears a very sensitive aren't they?"

I looked up to see Gaara smiling slightly down at me. I turned my head away, "N-No..."

He chuckled again, "Uh huh suuure, come on or you will be late for class again"

I got up, "Yeah I gotcha"

He left the room leaving me to get dress and grab my bag. I walked out of my room to the table near the kitchen. I live in an apartment with Gaara since I told my parents that I'm gay and that I'm dating him they allowed me to live with him. I was pretty shocked when they accepted me so easily, but they told me they always suspected, but want me to tell them when I was ready. They've talked to Gaara and can tell he is a very responsible man and that he will take good care of me, so here we are. Gaara makes breakfast for us so we eat together before we go to class. He owns a nice sports car too that he drives us to school in. Oh right forgot to mention Gaara comes from a very rich family. His father owns one of the largest company's in the city, but that doesn't bother me on bit since I know how much he cares for me.

We both finished our breakfast and off we went to school. I still had half an hour before my class started so we decided to just walk around since his class doesn't start until another 45 minutes. As we were walking we talked a bit about our classes and friends. Well I should say I did all the talking since Gaara is more of the sexy quiet types which doesn't bother me at all.

"So what do you wanna do after classes are over today?" Gaara asked as we were walking down the hall.

"Hm..I don't know" I scratched my head.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner? I know a very nice restaurant"

"You mean like a date?"

"Of course, we haven't went on one in awhile."

"True..." I smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah that would be n-" Without paying attention I bumped into someone. "Oh..I'm sor-" my eyes widened.

"Well long time no see Naruto"

I backed away slightly, I couldn't believe who I was standing in right in front of me. Someone I thought I would never see again. "Sasuke..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me jump slightly, "Friend of yours?"

I blinked for a few seconds, "Um yeah you could say that..."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and I go way back" he extended his hand.

Gaara gripped Sasuke's hand as they shook, "You too I'm Gaara, Gaara Sabuku I'm Naruto's sempai."

"Sasuke! Wait up I told you to wa- Naruto?"

Aw shit now it just got worse. Right behind Sasuke stood the girl who he was with that day. "Hello...Sakura..." I didn't look at her.

"Um...hi..."

"Naruto we need to talk"

I shook my head, "There's nothing to talk about Sasuke..." I looked up at him "I'm seeing someone now so there's no need to. Come on Gaara-sempai, let's go" I grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly along passed Sasuke.

Then I felt an arm grab me, "No, I'm not letting you go again" he gripped harder.

I flinched at the pain, "Let go..." I looked into his eyes and saw the angry and pain in them. I tried to fight his grip, but it was no use.

"Let him go. You're hurting him." Gaara gripped Sasuke's arm pulling his arm off of mine.

"This doesn't concern you"

"It does since he's my boyfriend" Just for a split second I saw Sasuke flinch as he clenched his hand.

The look in Sasuke's eyes was scary. It was nothing I've ever seen before especially from him. He's changed a lot these passed years.

"Sasuke..." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we have to get to class now"

He gave Gaara a nasty look and then looked at me with hurt eyes as he turned and followed Sakura down the hall way. I turned the other way looking down. "He's your ex I take it?"

I nodded, "Yes...Gaara I-"

"It's ok you can tell me everything when you are ready" I looked up at him.

He bent down and kissed my lips gently making me shiver slightly. He stroked my cheek and gently took my hand leading to my class. We said I good byes as I went into the classroom. I couldn't considtrate at all what was going on in class. I just couldn't believe that after all this time I would run into Sasuke, but not just him Sakura too. Looks like they are together now... It doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm with Gaara and I couldn't be happier. I won't let myself feel the heartache I felt those years ago..

* * *

**Me: Well what did you guys think? Something different hope you guys leave reviews and tell me if you like this story or not so until the next chapter :3**


End file.
